Rain
by HolyRiot11
Summary: Somewhat based on the conversation about rain that took place in episode 3. Rated T just in case. Enjoy!  Oneshot. Slight Konami. Slightly angsty. Character death. :'


Rain

**A/N: This is just a one-shot (I finally made one of these) inspired by the time Konata said she used to like the rain, episode 3 part 2. It made me wonder….. Konata has to have some seriousness, right? Well anyways, she might not be completely in character, and it's kinda angsty and stuff but I hope you enjoy!**

O_O_O_O_O_O_O

_"And I used to like rain…" said Konata, looking down to hide the emotions on her face._

_"You get soaked…" said Tsukasa. "...And you can't hang out your clothes to dry..." she turned towards Konata, who still looked down. "… So I've never really liked it." Curious, she tilted her head and asked, "Why did you like rain, Kona-chan." _

_Konata thought about it a little, and then said, "Because baseball games would be canceled and I'd get to watch anime."_

_"I see." Said Tsukasa, a bit suspicious but hiding it well. "Sounds like something you would say."_

_"They have a lot more dome stadiums now." Said Konata, trying to ignore what Tsukasa'd said._

Seven years later, Konata thought back to her answer to that question. She looked at the grey tombstone, smiling sadly. "Anyways Kagamin, we miss you. I just want to tell you about something that's bothered me for a while." Said the blunette.

Kagami had died one year ago of a heart attack. It had saddened Konata so much that she hadn't been able to go to the funeral, but she made up for it by coming to the cemetery every month and "talking" to her beloved tsundere.

"When I talked to Tsukasa, that wasn't my real reason I liked rain, or the reason I stopped liking it. I _loved _rain. To me, it was like little tiny crystals fell from the sky, and it washed away everything bad. And I loved the smell of it to, cool and refreshing. My mom… My mom reminded me of rain." She looked down at the grave of her best friend, the one who she'd loved but never had gotten to tell. "I know I said she died when I was really young, but I can remember her. She smelled like rain. She was like my idea of rain, making everything better. But she…" Konata had to turn away from the grave, and ruefully noted that it was like she was hiding emotions from someone who wasn't there.

"I think it's ironic, that my mom drowned. Rain died in water. Hilarious." Konata could picture Kagami hitting her in the head for the sarcasm. _It's all I can do to not break down._ Konata thought. _Joking about it is all I can do not to cry._ "We were on vacation, and there was a storm. I was two, maybe, and was being an idiot. Running around, playing in the _fucking_ storm." Konata clenched her fists, gritting her teeth. She had to finish this story. She had to finish it for Kagami.

"She grabbed me, and gave me to my dad. The minute she let go of me, she flew. Wind went everywhere, and for I could feel my mom's hair brush against my hand, my face." Konata touched her face as if reliving the moment. She fell into the ocean, and we never saw her again. They had to fish for her body the next day, so at least it was an open casket funeral. After a few years, my love for rain simply… went."

Konata then came to the conclusion that she should visit the one who saved her life. "Goodbye Kagamin. I love you. I just wish I'd told you sooner."

Konata walked through the cemetery until she came to a certain tombstone. It said:

_Kanata Izumi_

_Loving wife and mother._

_We miss you._

Tears fell from Konata's face as she read that. She took out a blank piece of paper, and as her tears stained it, she wrote one single Kanji in blue pen.

雨_Rain_

And then Konata broke. She didn't walk back home, like she should've. She cried in front of her mother's grave, and stumbled to Kagami's. It had started to rain, and the drops of water mixed with Konata's tears. Her jacket was left behind where her mother was buried, and it was left there on purpose. She fell in front of Kagami's grave, tears running in a waterfall down her face, and fell asleep on the cold, wet grass.

Everyone searched for her the next morning. Tsukasa and Yutaka found her in the cemetery. Yutaka called Minami, who thankfully was only a block away.

"What happened to her?" asked Minami, shocked by the sight of the girl who had so much energy crumpled up on the floor.

"I don't know!" Panicked Yutaka, "Do something! Help her!" Only Yutaka and Sojiro knew this, but Konata was sick, like her mother was before drowning. Anything could've caused this.

Minami ran up to Konata's body, felt her head. Konata's skin was as cold as ice, and as Minami checked her pulse, she nearly chocked.

"Konata…" she said in a strangled voice, "… Is dead."

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

Kanata smiled down at the sight, and Kagami looked at her, shocked.

"How can you be smiling? Your daughter died! It might've even been suicide.

The older angel looked at Kagami. "Because…" she looked at the peaceful, forever sleeping face of her daughter. "Konata has regained her love for rain."

Kagami, tears running down her cheeks as she saw her little otaku's peaceful face, smiled and said, "I guess I know what you mean."

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

**I didn't want to kill her, the words wrote themselves. I might continue this, I can think of a couple of ways to do it. But only if more than three people ask me to. Why? I don't know. I could do stuff with showing the reactions. I don't know. But I'm wondering where the death came from… STOP STARING AT ME! **


End file.
